


All Consequences Have Actions

by InkSplodge



Series: Rick Flag Is Fucked, Literally [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fire Powers, Floor Sex, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Necks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Waller Either Knows Nothing Or Everything, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "You're Going To Die, Or Worse", where Rick Flag's hopeful thinking of that what happened between him and the five others wouldn't just be swept under the carpet, and instead mean a lot more fun times together. And it definitely leads to a lot more fun, times, and together.</p><p>AKA, 5 times the squad corners Rick, and 1 time Rick corners the squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here, the aftermath of "You're Going To Die, Or Worse"!  
> I have ideas and 'plot' (can it be called a plot?), although writing might come a while after. I'm a bit busy and the increase of writing I did have severely dropped at the moment, so I might not be writing as much or to a good quality. I might re-do some of the writing after it's been added.  
> But for now, enjoy what I have wrote so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style of this a lot more crack-like, and I am kind of iffy on if I like it or not, so I'm not sure if to keep it or change it later, or after I've finished you delete it completely. You can miss this chapter out if you don't like it, but it's just a basic on that everyone is happy for Flag to work closer with the team and more on a one-to-one with some of them.

That night Rick slept like a baby.

Even if it was due to the complete exhaustion, overstimulation and utter devastation put through his body, but he slept well nevertheless.

He had just been woken from a dream where the team were all trying to court him and win him over to be their boyfriend. First Chato had given him a dancing man made of a fire in a jar; Waylon had given him a body part, not his, just a random leg if he remembers correctly; Boomerang handed him a plush unicorn before stealing it back off him; Harley handed him a toy gun that when fired,  just had a heart roll down instead of the infamous ‘Bang’; and Floyd had tried to win him over by explaining how many men he had killed, and making a remark he would kill him if he didn’t say yes.

At some point, Rick recalls Waller turning into the Joker, but Rick decided to gloss over that part.

If he had that dream one day earlier, Rick would have been booking one ticket out of there along with a psychiatrist. Or a funeral plot. He wasn’t quite sure.

But after what happened that day, he almost felt as though…

Rick had no idea how he felt.

 

It took a moment for him to realise the reason for his awakening; the telephone was ringing.

Quickly he fumbled for the phone and scrunched up his eyes, about to speak but a voice cut through before he could.

“Flag.” Waller voice was stern as always, but all the same it made his heart jumped in his throat, wondering if she knew already.

She probably did, it was Waller after all.

“It seems your session with the group has paid off,” Waller began. Rick opened his eyes into the darkened room. “All of them are being obedient, for one, and all decided to sleep without much complaining or threatening.” Rick stayed quiet; maybe she didn’t know.

“I would like to congratulate you on your work with the team, having another session might be beneficial for them and keeping them in place.”

Rick was sure he was still asleep - Waller just congratulated him. “Thank you-”

“We are looking into you further training some of the more reluctant ones, as it seems they respond to your training.” Nodding, it took a moment for Rick to realise he was on the phone.

“Yes, Waller.”

“I’ll be in touch.”

The phone cut dead as Waller hung up.

Letting out a breath, Rick slowly processed what had happened. It seemed that after today’s activities, all of the team seemed to have been more obedient, and now he was going to train them on more personal levels.

Rick didn’t know what his next thought process was, or emotion for that matter. Instead, he went straight back to sleep and let the consequences chase him up another day.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick’s first one-to-one is with no other than Chato; the only other thing that puts Waller on edge apart from the whole world-nearly-ending thing. It goes better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S BEEN SO LONG, I’M SO SORRY!  
> BUT IT’S FINALLY HERE, WHAT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
> Drum rolls please!  
> Yahhh, Chato and Rick fic to start us off!  
> But enjoy this late Christmas present/early New Year present!

Apart from the whole ‘incident’ that had involved the Enchantress, her brother, and nearly the end of the world, there only seemed to be one thing that made Waller a little bit anxious.

Chato’s transformation.

The hidden talent that he had the ability to turn into a deity, (or a monster, or for the lack of a better word ‘another form’) gave her something else to put under reigns. The huge fire-burning skeleton of destruction definitely made Waller edgy, especially with their last unsuccessful control over another similar figure, nearly causing the destruction of human kind.

Waller’s first instinct on learning the powers was to imprison him into further isolation, trying to control him and the form, whist adding more activation bombs to his body and cell. Rick had only just managed to talk her around, and to let her trust him with Chato. The whole nearly-dying-for-the-human-race was a pretty solid argument.

Even if only lasted for one session.

 

Since Waller’s call after the squad’s ‘group session’, Rick expected that Chato would be the first due for the one-to-one meeting, as he was high on Waller’s list of urgent matters that needed sorting before it kills us. However, something in his gut felt weird, twisting inside himself, as it was the first time he would see any of them since _that_ day.

Obviously turning up beforehand, Rick scanned the area before deciding to wait the last few minutes for Chato.

The area Waller had given him screamed the idea that Chato would undeniably kill him. No security cameras meant no footage, which was a good way to twist a story into whatever fitted the reports. The courtyard was made up of metal walls, a metal table and a metal chair, which all seemed perfectly fireproof too.

Sitting on the chair, Rick leant his elbow on the table then head on hand. Eyes closed, he thought about the first time he had seen Chato.

Rick clearly remembered the tub and how peaceful Chato looked although he was trapped in a place he could not stand. He could remember the other explaining how he wasn’t the person in the video. It was clear he wasn’t. Even before the meeting, Rick had known about the incident with Chato and his family, but it never put him off. When it came to the fighting, Chato started the day by walking to the corners, refusing to fight or hurt others. The fact that he nearly gave his life to literally save the world spoke a lot about him.

His curse had become a gift.

Rick’s mind then wondered to the last time he saw Chato.

Now that was more interesting.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of a metal door opening, revealing Chato being pushed in, before the door was promptly shut and bolted.

Chato’s demean seemed more peaceful, shoulders relaxed as he leaned against the wall, watching for what Rick would do first.

“You have probably been briefed on what the session is today?” Rick spoke up, arms folding as he leant forward on his chair.  

A single laugh and a wide smile came his way. “Sí.”

Rick found himself smiling back. The lesson was a ‘learning’ one; the abilities Chato held and demonstrations of these. Although the feedback would likely be converted into ways Waller could fight back.

Taking the stage, Chato showed a few of the moves Rick had seen on the first mission. Fire balls, fire breathing. It was spectacular; especially as Rick watched the red glow from under Chato’s skin, the tattoos a dark contrast, making Rick wonder how hot he felt to the touch. Whether the touch seared on contact, or if the heat only bubbled underneath the other’s skin.

However, just by watching, it was clear Chato knew how to control and manipulate the fire.

For a moment, Chato stood back up right, rolling his shoulders, and instead snapped his fingers, flames appearing at the tips.

Leaning up, back flat against the chair, Rick laid his hand on the metal table.

“You can control it?”

The fire danced around Chato’s fingers as he spoke, the two men watching the flames closely.

“Yes, this I can control and the form.” Their eyes met for a fleeting second. “Just not my anger.”

Rick was taken out of a trance when Chato shut his fist tight, all fire extinguishing.

“Waller?” Chato asked as he started to walk, closing the gap between him and Rick.

The other just nodded, before Chato nodded back. One reaching the table, Chato placed his hand on top of Rick’s.

Rick’s eyes flicked up, to stare into Chato’s dark ones, before moving his eyes over his face. A few seconds passed as Rick studied the tattoos.

He knew all of them had a meaning, but did not know them whilst looking. With the profiles it went into detail, and Rick had read about each one, but at this moment it didn’t seem to matter. Instead, he thought about how the skull accentuated Chato’s cheek bones.

Raising his hand slightly, Chato traced a pattern to the back of Rick’s hand; feather light touches still connecting heat which rushed through Rick’s body. Rick imagined the heat transferring from Chato to his own body.

Moving, Chato came to stand in front of Rick, knees knocking slight due to the close proximity. Spreading his own legs wider to avoid the contact, Rick watched as Chato took his chance by placing his knee into the slot between Rick’s leg, hitching himself slightly higher above the over.

Chato’s hand came and curved around Rick’s neck, brushing up the nape of his neck. All hair’s stood on end, a freezing sensation running through his body until Chato’s hand gently held his neck, bringing warmth back to it; the heat almost massaging his tense muscles that lay underneath. A thumb then joined his jawline, stroking at slightly stubbled skin with a warm expression.

Tilting Rick’s head up, their lips brushed in a chaste kiss. Light and warm, that had Rick chasing after Chato’s lips when he went to stand back up.

Taking the initiative to continue, Chato smiled into the next kiss, before providing a different type of heat. As their mouths opened, Rick found himself trying to reach up to Chato to kiss the other fiercely.

Their kissing continued, exploring each other’s mouth with passion but steadiness. An almost contained desire. Chato nudged Rick with his knee which was still between the other’s legs, making Rick’s voice hitch in the back of his throat.

Rick’s eye flew open as the kiss broke, watching Chato’s smirk but warm eyes as the other went to kneel in front of him. Only blinking, one hand gripping the table, Rick allowed the other to undo his trousers.  A slight nudge and lift, and his slacks and underwear were left around the top of his thighs, leaving him exposed and highly aroused in front of the other. Rick found his breath becoming more unsteady as he intensely stared at Chato, who only gave a grin before taking Rick in his mouth.

“Fuck,” was all Rick could manage. Chato’s warmth felt too good last time, and the thoughts of it brought heat even though there was no touches. The real thing was more real and heat inducing.

Just about watching Chato through tunnelled vision, Rick found his other hand coming to the back of Chato’s head, cradling his skull. His fingers stroking the indentations of bone at the top of his neck.

Chato’s hands came to his thighs, both to plant himself but also to spread Rick’s legs further. Eyes flickering up, Chato bobbed up and down Rick’s member, seeing how Rick watched him intently and how his breath became more laboured.

Knowing how it went last time, with a few more movements from hilt to tip, Chato licked the underside of Rick’s member. The sounds caught in the back of Rick’s throat as he climaxed into the other’s mouth.

Eyes glazing over, the warmth enveloped Rick once more, tingling down every nerve as his head titled back. Moments passed as the sensations started to subside, watching as Chato removed himself. Licking his lips and wiping his mouth, Chato stood with a smile, simply moving to lean against the table. Rick blinked at him for a moment, unable to take his eyes off the other.

“Chato.” The other’s name felt foreign but nice against his mouth - although slightly sloppy, still trying to regain all cognitive functions.

With a hum, Chato watched as Rick stumbled from the chair, replacing himself into his trousers.

“Can I?”

Chato gave a raised eyebrow as he answered. “Qué?”

Taking the other by the hand, Rick swapped places with Chato, sitting the other where he was moments before. Now taking his place, kneeling in front of the other, Rick laid his hands high up the other’s thighs and gazed up to him. The other only had a smirk and an eyebrow raise, and Rick can’t stop looking at his face. Chato had a way of either having a cute innocence or looking smoking hot, excusing the pun.

“Can I?” Rick found himself asking again, with the situation cleared up.

Eyes studying the other, Chato gave a warm smile. “All yours.”

With that, Rick found his hands undoing the other’s trousers and finding there was no underwear. It was almost a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Looking over him for a second, Rick leant forward and placed Chato in his mouth. Rick had done this a few times before; not an expert but he was getting the hang of it. Anyway, Chato seemed to enjoy it.

The other made groans as Rick slowly his tongue around the other’s tip. As he did so, the groans became more breathless, a hand came to his jaw. Fingers feeling the movements.

As Rick began bobbing up and down, hands squeezing the other’s thighs, his eyes glanced up to see Chato with his head flung back on the chair. It only took a few more movements of his tongue before Chato climaxed with a moan. Swallowing, Rick waited until the other’s sensation had passed to taking him out of his mouth. Wiping a hand on the back of his mouth, Chato’s hand which had held his jaw came to rest against his cheek, a warm expression on his face.

For a split second, Rick wondered about all the consequences that could come up from this, but mainly ones that included the squad. He wondered what they would think if they knew, but realising they’d probably ask if he could do it to them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little update, all the other chapters, apart from the last, have a rough outline - three are kind of half finished, so hopefully I’ll get them written and posted soon. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Chato's Spanish translations are "Yes", and "What?".
> 
> Chapter Title: Playing With Fire By Paula Seling & Ovi


	3. Going Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next person Rick sees is Waylon, although it’s more for a scolding. After the formalities though, instincts start kicking in. It goes better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the two last chapter being closely released makes up for the otherwise long ass wait - but anyway this is Waylon and Rick’s chapter.  
> Enjoy!

The second time Rick actually saw any of the squad was when he was sent to “talk” to Waylon. The “talk” with speech marks actually meant putting them in their place before they were forced into it. However, the problem seemed to be that even after coming back to Belle Reeve, Waylon was still hurting the guards who came. Even though before, it was mainly killing, it was still a problem. Personally, Rick thought they should be thankful.

Even now, a lot of the guards still treated him like an animal, although the meat thing had finished now. They still used Killer Croc to attack him, and all were surprised of his couch and TV when they were sent to his room. It was like he wasn’t even human. But Rick realised that none of the squad were thought of as humans.

 

On his trip down, some of the personnel who were permanent guards for Waylon seemed to be planning his funeral, although they had seen the aftermath of the last men who walked in there. They nearly didn’t make it out alive.

However, around Waylon’s cell were no personnel and the footage was “malfunctioning”. The speech marks meant that the security cameras were being switched off again. Sometimes Rick wondered whether he should be worried of the corners that surveillance footage never captured, or that they would often break down and malfunction. In all honesty, Rick had just learned to live with it. Or die with it. Probably the last one.

As he reached the gate that lead to Waylon’s room, Rick thought about the first time he had seen Waylon in the flesh. Waylon staring at him through the gates, asking Rick if he was scared. Even as he approached, he still wasn’t now. 

Coming to stand in front of the gates, his eyes moved to see Waylon lying on the coach. His eyes were shut as the room was silent; his television privileges had been taken off after the incident. Rick thought that was enough to get Waylon to behave.

He inserted the key into the lock and simply walked in, seeing one of Waylon’s eyes open. However, as Rick skirted around the door, closing it, he placed the key in the lock but didn’t remove it or lock it. Instead, Rick moved into the room, looking at the privileges Waylon had been given.

“Not gonna lock the door?” Waylon simply asked, moving from his reclined position on the couch. As he stood, Rick looked up to him.

“Waller asked me to talk to you.” For a moment, it was easier for Rick to just get the formalities out the way. Waylon took steps into the room as he stood in front of Rick. “You’ll get your television privileges back if you stop hurting the guards or other personnel.”

Making a deep laugh, Waylon kept his hands in his hoodie pockets. “They gonna try it out, or take your word for it?”

Gazing around the room again, Rick spoke. “The guards will be back when I leave, but I believe your word is good enough.”

Waylon made a slight nod, giving a low laugh once again.

In an instant, Waylon’s hand grabbed around Rick’s neck, forcing him against the nearby wall. The pressure around Rick’s neck was enough to be a threat.

“You trust me?” Waylon’s voice was thick and low as he stared into Rick’s eyes. Rick just blinked, not seeming fazed by the actions.

“Yes.”

Hand disappearing from his throat, Waylon took the few steps back to sit back on his couch, not even making his way to the door. Still against the wall, Rick looked over to the Waylon once more who had his hands flung over the back of the couch.

“It really has to stop though, Waylon. Waller isn’t going to be kind about it.”

To that, Waylon made a laugh, fingers pulling at the couch’s fabric. “Guessed that.”

Making a smile, Rick continued. “The guards might still be assholes, but they are just doing their jobs. Just let them come and go, and I’m sure Waller would extend the television privilege too.”

Lifting a knee onto the seat, Waylon looked Rick up and down. “Bribin’ now?”

“It’s easier to bribe then get new staff.” Laughing, Waylon’s eyes took to the couch before back at Rick.

Moving from the wall, Rick took the couch, sitting by Waylon’s side. However, Waylon’s arm still curved around the back and their knees knocked when Rick sat.

“If I get that bribe, I’ll think about it.”

Giving a short laugh, Rick reclined against the couch, letting his head fall back against it. The two sat in silence, and although Rick knew the “talk” had gone well and no more incidents were yet to come, he still didn’t want to leave.

“You could have killed me,” Rick found himself saying, eyes averting to Waylon whose own eyes were shut. “But you didn’t.” There a moment of silence. “Is there a reason you always attack before thinking?”

More silence.

“Instincts.”

Rick brought his head up, turning to Waylon. It made sense, especially with how many guards he killed in the past, and how many he was still harming. “Anything that calms your instincts?”

Waylon opened one eye, studying Rick. “TV.” Of course. “Takin’ care of other instincts.”

One instinct came to Rick’s mind. Seemed like the same came to Waylon’s.

Both of Waylon’s eyes opened, as his hand moved towards Rick where it settled on the couch. Using his knee, Waylon placed it so it settled between Rick’s leg and the back of the couch. Moment later, he was hovering above Rick.

Moving towards each other, their lips slotted together. It was almost chaste, their lips simply against each other. As Waylon pulled back, eyes judging Rick, he came crashing down against the others lips. Wanting this as much as the other, Rick brought his hand to grab at Waylon’s clothes, trying to pull him closer.  Delivering, Waylon lowered his body until they were flush against each other, as his teeth pulled at Rick’s lips. Only making moans, Rick thrust upwards, catching the other off guard who growled at him once pulling back.

Teeth then latched to neck as Waylon worried marks into Rick’s skin, biting lightly at spots and making the other moan. Tilting his head for more access, Rick’s eyes closed as Waylon’s pointed teeth caught over the front of his throat, leaving him gasping. A hand joined mouth, fingertips drawing small circles into Rick’s heated skin.

Mouth travelled over skin, reaching lips once more as the two shared a heated kiss, tongue lapping over each other’s as both made a grind into the other. Waylon made a growling whilst Rick’s voice caught. As Rick tried to slot their lips back together, Waylon’s other hand came to wrap around Rick’s neck once more. It tightened enough so he could feel the other gulp against his palm, submitting under him.

Pulling backwards, Waylon’s other hand came to travel to hair, pulling at it, forcing Rick’s head back further. He did so willingly, as the hand tightened briefly against his neck. In a moment, Waylon’s lips were against him once more, both mouths open and exploring once more.

Teeth worried into lips, as another hand travelled down a clothed front, travelling until it came to a stop at Rick’s crotch. Gulping at the action, Rick’s eyes found Waylon’s who only made a low laugh against his mouth.

One hand made quick work of the trousers buttons, as his hand slipped in between skin and underwear, releasing Rick’s erection.

Saliva began building in Rick’s mouth with anticipation, just about managing to swallow the excess, taking in the sensations around him. Waylon’s hands were quite large, completely encircled around Rick, whilst Rick just found out his scales extended to his palm. Rick already felt overstimulated with just those facts.

Trying to breathe through his mouth, Rick allowed the other to continue. Waylon placed his other hand to the back of the couch, giving himself support and towering over the other. His eyes followed to Rick, wanting to know if he was ready. Rick gave a quick nod.

Waylon’s hand began moving up from the base, and Rick’s head flew back. It was an entirely different experience he had expected, but it felt heavenly. As his hands travelled to his tip, it moved back down to the base slowly, nearly turning Rick insane.

The scales gave such a weird but wonderful sensation, Rick torn between staying still and thrusting into the other’s hand. When Waylon brought his hand to the tip once more, Rick found himself bucking into the other’s hand, giving a loud moan from the back of his throat.

The other gave a low laugh, increasing the speed steadily as Waylon studied Rick’s expression. Eyes open but glazed, mouth open with short breaths; Waylon began shifting his hand quicker. Bucking once more, hand working fast, Rick climaxed silently with his lips parted and eyes closed, allowing himself to feel all sensations before he started coming down from the high. Waylon’s teeth pulled at Rick’s ear lobe, speaking lowly.

“I woulda fucked you before.”

Only just managing a hum, Rick couldn’t even imagine it, almost feeling too good.

“Didn’t know if you were ready.”

“Always, ready,” Rick found himself saying. To that, Waylon did make a low laugh. He pulled back, hands leaving Rick who shifted in his seat and eyes opening.

“Not for everythin’.”

Sitting back against the couch, Rick’s eyes followed Waylon’s movements. Waylon’s fingers moved to his own trousers, releasing his own erection.  

All sounds got caught in the back of Rick’s throat at his eyes fell on the other.

Not only was is it larger than anything average he had seen before - thicker and wider - it also had the scales extending down to there.

Now, Rick didn’t know what to think of that.

“I’ll be easy with you, for now,” Waylon’s voice was thick as Rick made a captured sound in the back of his throat, unsure if it was a relief or a complaint.

“Shoulda prepare you long before,” A smirk was playing on Waylon’s lips as his hands grabbed at Rick’s trousers. “Wouldn’t wanna hurt that pretty ass.” In a moment, Waylon pulled at his waistband, bringing trousers and underwear to his thighs. Another moment, Waylon was pulling Rick under, forcing him onto his back and head against the couch’s arm.

His ass bare and against the couch, Rick made a gasp as Waylon’s fingers landed to touch him there.

“Fuck,” his voice was stuttered and breathy, even with Waylon’s finger only pressed against him.

“Needy,” Waylon only replied, as he leant over, planting his lips against Rick. Hungrily, Rick kissed back, tongue now invading Waylon’s mouth. After a few more moments of kissing, Waylon leaned back and pressed one of his fingers into his own mouth.

For a moment, Rick noticed his own seed there and made a low groan, as Waylon continued, eyes on Rick. Waylon entered another of his fingers, watching Rick as he did so.

After three fingers were equally coated with saliva, Waylon moved them from his mouth, before pressing his first against Rick’s ass.

To that, Rick made a gasped gulp, eyes screwing shut at just the thought of Waylon inside of him.

Waylon went slow, thankfully, the pads of his fingers circling and sliding over his ass, Rick forcing himself not to move as much as he was. The preparation always made Rick torn between needing and not wanting to be hurt, but he knew Waylon wouldn’t do that to him.

Slowly, a finger entered as Rick forced himself to breathe. Fingers curling, Rick gave a thrust before one of his hands came to grab at the couch, gasping lightly. Waylon removed his finger for a moment, receiving an undignified whimper, before adding two. Curving his fingers into Rick, hitting a spot, Rick gave a strangled cry, feeling himself worked up once more. Continuing to rub over the area, hitting the spot, Rick climaxed again, knuckles turning white as he gripped the couch.

Allowing it to subside, Waylon removed his fingers, Rick only giving a small groan, as Waylon sat back.

With his trousers still around his own thighs, Rick managed to sit up in his position, watching as Waylon grabbed a hand around himself.

Without thought, Rick’s hand came forwards toward Waylon’s erection. It stilled for a moment, unsure if that was what Waylon wanted.

A wide smile with fanged teeth meet him.

“Go for it.”

This time, Rick brought himself to Waylon, whilst Waylon moved his hand from himself and instead placing it against the back of the couch.

In moments, Rick was in a position above Waylon, still exposed, as he brought his own hand around Waylon. The low growling from Waylon sent a shiver through Rick’s own body.

Starting from the base, Rick brought his hand up Waylon nice and slow, palm feeling the scales across and making him shudder. The thought of it being inside of himself too much to bare. His movements were slow, allowing himself to feel the foreign texture against his palm, as Waylon’s head flung back, sounds vibrating from his throat.

Eyes flickered between Waylon’s face and member, Rick working his hand from base to tip. With Waylon’s breathing, it seemed it had been a while since he had any other stimulation. A few more strokes of Rick’s hand and Waylon climaxed with a grunt, head coming forwards as he did so.

Moving through the sensations, their eyes meet for a fleeting moment as they pressed their lips together for a moment. The kiss started innocently as tongues were added. Rick removed his hand and lips as Waylon gave a low laugh.

“Next time, you’re goin’ be beggin’ for me not to stop.”

The only thing Rick did was shiver with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writing! I did try and get Waylon's kind of speech into - if I succeeded or not is another thing. Hopefully the next one will be soon!
> 
> Chapter Title: Going Underground by The Jam


	4. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally has his first mission with the Squad, although after being split up he is left with Boomerang and his devices. It goes better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes so long for me to write these, I am sorry for the really long waits, but here is Rick and Boomerang's fic whooo!

Their first mission together wasn’t exactly a “mission”, more of a ‘there is something up and we don’t want to kill our fully trained teams so you go first’ type of mission.

The location was an abandoned apartment block, complete with scary basement, rotting rooms, and deserted objects. What they were looking for was closely guarded, and the ‘you’ll know it when you see it’ approach was very much given to them. All Rick knew was that experiments were taking place, and if needing to split up, he should go for the basement. He was already told there was a laboratory in the basement and his personal job was to make sure if there was any items still there. Rick guessed that was the mission’s only job too.

 

It was a strange meeting, as the whole team were all there before Rick had even arrived - they all had smiles for him and Rick found his mouth going dry as he gave formalities. But it was a short meeting. As soon as they entered the building, they all split up into groups and different sections. June and Katana took the top few floors complete with attic, Chato and Waylon had the ones below them, Harley and Floyd the ones below them, and for Rick and Boomerang it was the basements and first floor.

They were all given walkie-talkies for this mission and if anything happened they were to call.

Departing to different sections, Rick and Boomerang cleared the first floor very quickly. It was mainly office buildings and a reception, with quick searching it came up with nothing interesting except for a few rats.

The basement was as much luck. The laboratory was there, but it was pretty much cleared out. The refrigerators were empty, all equipment was removed and the ones which couldn’t be moved were burned or destroyed. Bottles of bleach were left in one of the sinks. Probably no clues either. Whoever had been there had cleared up and left, erasing all evidence and probably a while ago too. When Rick checked, a thin layer of dust lay everywhere.

“Looks like we’re finished here, Boomerang,” Rick called as he wiped his hands together. “Let’s help the oth-” as he went to continue, something hit him from behind, pushing him up the nearby wall.

As Rick went to face the attacker, hands caught his shoulders and turned him. Instead, he was met with the wide grin of Boomerang who was pressed very close to him. Very close. With their bodies pressed together, Rick knew this was a time to ask ‘is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?’ Rick guessed the answer was both.

Boomerang pushed his lips against Rick’s, enough force to trap Rick against the wall, but he kissed back as desperately. In a moment, Boomer’s tongue was already searching his mouth, hands grabbing at Rick’s wrist as he forced them either side of his head. Allowing himself to be controlled, Rick let out a long breath as Boomerang grinded against him.

“I’m not good working for a team, usually,” Boomerang began, thrusting against him once more, Rick giving a moan. “Last time I didn’t get the share I wanted.”

Lips were on him once more, forceful and searching. Rick almost couldn’t keep up with the lust that Boomerang held, who tried to bite at his lips whilst still kissing them.

Just about managing to keep the pace, their tongues slid over each other, mouths stuttering against each other to try and take control. The grip around Rick’s wrist loosened slightly, their hands skidding down the wall, almost forgetting every body movement except to kiss.

Seeming to get bored, Boomerang brought his mouth to Rick’s neck, licking at his jawline.

“Wanted this, so badly,” Boomerang bite into Rick’s neck, who panted loudly, his own erection now sticking into Boomer. With their bodies pressed so close, Boomerang gave a breathless laugh that made Rick shiver and crane his head. “Guessing you do too.”

Hands released wrists as Boomerang spun the other before roughly pushing Rick into the wall once more, back faced towards him and Rick’s face to the white wall. Twisting his head, Rick watched Boomerang’s grinning face come closer, lips smashing against him once more from the position. Hands come around, stroking at Rick’s clothed erection before moving to zipper and buttons. In a fumbled instant, trousers were loosened as hands transferred to hips, yanking them and underwear so they pooled at Rick’s ankles.

Hands and lips disappeared completely, peripheral vision just about showing Boomerang kneeling behind him. Rick’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, not understanding what the other was going to do until hands spread his ass and a tongue appeared.

Forehead fell against the wall with a thud, a moan stuck somewhere in his throat as all function was lost. Boomerang’s tongue repeatedly lapped over the spot, a manta of ‘fuck’ streaming out of Rick’s mouth.

It wasn’t until Rick was sure he was dying that Boomerang moved from him, leaving Rick’s muscles instantaneously relaxing through his body. A low laugh met his ears along with Boomerang’s voice.

“So good.”

Moments passed as Rick managed to bring back normal breathing and cognitive functions, hands coming to brace himself against the wall. A wet finger then entered, Rick squirming at the slight discomfit it brought, own hands trying to ground himself against the wall. His breath came out huffed and short, trying to calm his body whilst trying to not overstimulate his own thoughts with what was going to come. When another finger entered, scissoring and preparing him, Rick let out a loan moan whilst his head fell forward.

Boomerang removed himself, leaving Rick gulping and aching. For a moment Boomerang tried to battle with Rick’s slacks. Rick couldn’t even help if he wanted to, body feeling tortured for being previously touched and not currently being touched. Just about managing to yank and remove the clothing from one leg, Boomerang gave up, with the rest still hanging around Rick’s other leg.

Standing back up, Boomerang prepared his own erection before turning the other around until their faces met.  Hands slid down Rick’s clothed front, coming to settle on bare hips.

“You might want to hold on for the ride.”

Blinking and gulping, Rick let out a breath as he hung his arms around the other’s neck, nails gripping into his own forearms. Parting his legs, Boomerang then settled close to the other.

A swift motion and Boomerang slid inside; a sound hiccupped through Rick’s throat at the sensation, head coming forward so their forehead’s touched. Boomerang began slowly, building Rick up and making sure not to hurt the other too much, using the wall as leverage and fucking the other against it.

After slightly stuttered movements, trying to find a pace, Rick brought his bare leg around Boomerang. Managing to pull the other closer, he spread himself wider as Boomerang hit a spot that felt different but incredibly good.

Head falling back, before it made contact with the wall, Boomerang brought his hand up to cradle Rick’s head. More movement and rhythm started, Boomerang sliding in and out of Rick. It was almost gentle with the way the two moved together with small pants. But Boomerang began getting agitated. Hands moved, grabbing at Rick’s thighs and picking the other up on the spot. Forcing him up the wall, an angle to move up into him, Rick forced himself onto tiptoes as his head fell between his own arm and Boomerang’s neck. Boomerang fucked into Rick, leaving the other biting into his own arm to stifle any screams.

“One day, I’m going to hear those screams, long and loud.” Boomerang breathed out, laughing into Rick’s ears. “Maybe I should make you scream so loud the squad comes running, and sees me fucking you, you so fucking needy. Do you think they’d get jealous? All want a turn?”

As Boomerang pushed into Rick, he hit a spot that made white bloom in front of Rick’s vision, all vocal chords gone.

“Fuck you over that table? Watching me fucking you?”

His movements became more erratic now, hardly moving in and out, but each movement still hitting a place in Rick that made him think he was being reborn.

“Cum for me.”

Rick did just that. Silently he allowed himself through the motions as Boomerang hit his climax just after. The air settled and movement stopped as Boomerang stayed for a moment until himself and Rick both began breathing steadily.

Removing himself first, Rick brought his leg down although shakily and firmly placed himself onto the floor. Hands fell away as Boomerang removed himself from the other. Allowing his head to fall back against the wall, Rick stood for a moment watching as Boomerang bent down and placed his own trousers back on. As he did so, both noticed the seed that sprayed across their clothes.

Walking away to the nearby table, Boomerang placed a hand to his front, hands unsure if to try and wipe it away. Rick managed to place his underwear back on, but with slacks still around one ankle, took a bee-line to the chair next to the table.

Sitting down, Rick watched as Boomerang’s hand came to casually swipe at a beaker as it smashed to the floor.

“Should be more careful with these chemicals, no idea what this could be,” Boomerang winked as he pointed to the white substance on his front. Rick laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed; half way through the chapters now!
> 
> Chapter Title: What Goes Around Comes Back Around By Justin Timberlake (With thanks to GoldenSun!)


	5. Super Psycho Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Joker comes back from the dead, takes Harley before losing her again, Rick is settled to babysit her at a safehouse. It goes better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would treat you all, with two uploads at once! Whoop!  
> This is Harley and Rick’s fic!  
> Meant to be set at the end of Suicide Squad (timelines, what timelines?)

It hadn’t crossed anyone’s minds that The Joker might _not_ have died in the helicopter crash. Even after the amount of helicopter crashes they had had and survived that day, nobody had bothered to check. Although, it was more of a wish if anything.

So by the time The Joker came crashing into the side of Belle Reeve, it had surprised all of the team. Even Waller. To accomplish that definitely should be in the top ten of the Joker’s achievements.

After a lot of pain, deaths, and chasing; the division had managed to catch up to The Joker and Harley in Gotham City. With a long fight and some fleeing on The Joker’s part, although swearing to Harley he would get her back once more, they had managed to capture Harley back and was now holding her captive in Gotham. The exact place was one of the various safehouses scattered through Gotham City; a rundown apartment, and by rundown, meaning abandoned. Most apartments in Gotham were rundown anyway.

 

On Rick’s arrival, the outside building was littered with the Gotham City Police Department, detectives and cops lined up outside, littering the doorways and various entrances. Even as he approached, it was obviously they were a decoy for what lay inside. Yellow tape was placed outside as well as decoy ambulances. Rick did manage to glimpse some detectives with a notebook, scratching down notes, and he wondered if a crime had actually been committed and their presence was used as a double unintentional decoy.

However, on entering the building, it was clear to see only his own division and personnel from Belle Reeve littered the corridors and stairwells. The density of officers increased with each level Rick climbed, and when there were ten large individuals standing on one of the stairways, he guessed this was where Harley was being held.

Taking his walk down the hallway however, Rick noticed the officers started walking to either side of the corridor, away from the middle room where one personnel now stood outside. Walking to them, the individual opened the door. With no comments, Rick simply nodded and took his steps inside. As soon as he was in, the door closed, then the sound of a lock and footsteps walking away were heard. Great.

Glancing around the room, Rick noticed Harley standing by the one window which wasn’t boarded up. Instead, layers of net curtains covered the area.

On turning, her face brightened up as she giggled, as usual. “You came to play with me!”

“Something like that,” Rick replied.

It was one of the rooms that still looked pretty much intact, and it was still in a state. All the doors to the bedrooms and bathroom were barricaded, whilst the room only held a smashed and dated television set, a small kitchen with appliances broken, and a couch with a grimy grey cloth covering the top. The cloth was probably white once upon a time. But in a place like Gotham, it may have always been grey.

Gun held in his hands in preparation for any attacks, Rick stepped into the room, eyes moving around for places of escape or entry. However, his eyes travelled down as Harley stood before him.

“So, are you babysitting me?”

Rick studied the room again. “Something like that.”

Rolling her eyes, Rick saw her pout in his peripheral vision.

“None of the other guards wanted to play with me, but you’re here now,” her finger pressed the centre of his chest. “And you’re my favourite.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Rick simply spoke, as his eyes guided back to her, knowing the room was pretty much secure.

Giggling, Harley pocked her tongue out before she bent down. Rick’s eyes followed her as she proceeded to sit crossed legs at his feet. “Sit with me, Rickie.”

His eyes averted to the couch before she waved her arm at it. “It’s damp and disgusting, don’t sit on it.” Moving her hand, she proceeded to pat the floor. “The floors good though.”

Sitting down did sound nice, and before Rick knew what he was doing, he was also sitting on the floor, knees hitched up, next to her.

Now humming, Harley’s eyes travelled over his uniform as she leaned closer. “How should we pass the time?”

Rick simply blinked at her, hand shifting on his gun. “It won’t be long till we’re back in Belle Reeve now.”

Harley made a groan, tongue sticking out once more. “But I’m bored,” she elongated.

To that, Rick nodded. No surprise.

However, his eyes followed her movements as fingers slide over the barrel of the gun he held. Her hand wrapped around as she shifted her hand up and down the length of it. “We wouldn’t need this for what I have planned though.”

Even though it would be incredibly easy for Harley to snatch the gun from him, turn on him and run, Rick didn’t even think about it. But both of them knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

For an insane moment, Rick found him placing the gun on the floor just behind himself. Harley’s eyes dilated, as she made a deeper chuckle, eyes intensely watching over him.

“Much better, Rickie.”

Hands were then at Rick’s bullet proof vest, pulling him towards herself. In his position, Rick collided with Harley, chest to chest, as she proceeded to lay back. Rick followed, both due to gravity and Harley’s strength. Before he knew what was happening, Harley’s legs were wrapped around his middle, arms around his neck, and he was ultimately kneeling above her.

With the transition, Harley pressed her lips harshly against his own. Managing to plant his hands either side of her head, giving himself slight carpet burn, his feet curled underneath to give himself more balance. As seconds passed, their lips slotted easier over each other.

Rick found himself kissing her back easily, too easily, as her limbs squeezed around him.

Breaking away, Harley dipped her head, biting at Rick’s exposed neck.

“Oh, fuck,” Rick breathed out.

Harley didn’t make a noise, but he felt her smile against his skin. Biting once more, she licked over the area as her arms started sliding down his body.

Rick just about felt his vest moving, Harley trying to yank at it and undo it, but in vain. Giving up, her hands returned, but a jingle of metal and his eyes averted to see his handcuffs dangling from her fingers.

“These could come in handy though.”

Using her legs, Harley flipped to the side, sending Rick to his back. In a swift movement and mostly due to Rick’s confusion, Harley managed to handcuff Rick’s hands together before pulling them above his head.

Laughing, Harley sat on his chest, bringing very similar thoughts to the last time that happened.

Reaching down, Harley smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, Rick just about following with the passion. Their mouths stuttered together until Harley began to slow the kiss. Mouths slotted against the other, almost unmoving as Harley leant back, beginning to leave pecks to Rick’s mouth and cheeks.

Seeming to get bored, Harley sat up and instead used her hands. Both hands reached for his head, skimming fingertips over bruised lips and sharp jawline. Travelling to his hair, Harley smoothed it over lovingly where it stuck up. Palms patted it down for a movement, before fingertips dug into hair and began messing with the strands. With a handful of hair, Harley yanked Rick’s head to the side, bending down to bite at his revealed neck. Chuckling against his neck before licking over the point, she received low sounds from Rick. His eyes kept on her as she moved and changed her actions.

Slowly her face came back into view, mouth open in an almost amazed discovery, fingertips moving to his lips, smoothing over and pulling at the lower lip gently. Hovering above Rick once more, Harley kissed him sweetly, fingers still in the way and feeling the pressure of Rick kissing her back against her fingertips.

Sluggishly moving back, their eyes met, a moment of silence as the two breathed and studied the other.

Then Harley moved. Removing herself from Rick’s chest, she instead kneeled in between his legs.

Hands roughly pulled at the top of the trousers and bottom of the vest, moving them apart as best she could. Mouth guiding over Rick’s torso, dipping into his navel which rewarded her a rumbling sound. Chuckling, eyes watching at how desperate Rick was below her, she placed a kiss on his stomach before looking back up. Harley made a pout.

Not making a move, Harley watched as Rick brought his handcuffed arms down to reach Harley’s face. His thumb rubbed over her cheek, feeling the raised heart tattoo that lay there. Fingers moved along smooth skin before feeling the letters of ‘Rotten’ on her jawline. Rick delicately felt the area, stroking at the raised skin as her eyes closed. Content and innocent.

Moving her face, she kissed the inside of his palm gently for a moment, along with his pulse point. But Harley is as Harley does; the kissing became erotic and erratic, open mouth against palm before licking up fingers and entering his thumb into her mouth. Sucking for a moment, their eyes met, Rick’s laboured breathing becoming shallower until Harley removed herself and ducked her head. Mouth to his trousers, she proceeded to mouth at the material that trapped his manhood.

Breath ragged, Harley kept her tongue sticking out as she slithered under Rick’s cuffed arms, placing his hands on her ass. Not making any movement, a wide smile stayed on her face as Rick’s fingers wondered under a new pair of hot pants.

Fingers moved the taught fabric, noticing the lack of underwear, and moving to her sex. Rubbing in small circles, Harley’s mouth dropped open in silent moans. A moan pitched higher when a finger entered and rubbed. Harley made a gasp when the finger proceeded to hook insider her, and she came to pull at his hands, stopping him. Moving his fingers away, hands settling on her ass once more, Harley travelled back under Rick’s arms. Back arched in a curve, her mouth formed a pout. Eyes studied the bulletproof jacket, mouth twitching, as though wanting nothing more than to kiss at Rick’s bare torso. Even as her eyes searched, even Harley knew there wasn’t enough time or room to rip off the bullet proof vest and shirt.

Leaning back onto her knees, Harley’s hands were at Rick’s waistband. With nimble fingers, she undid and removed them, along with boxers, leaving Rick open in front of her.

A smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head.

“For me?”

For a moment, Harley took him in her mouth, mouth slick with saliva. Transferring her hands to jutting hipbones, she expertly moved against him. However, when Rick had to stifle a moan to avoid them being heard, her mouth was from him once more.

Awkwardly, Harley pulled down her own pants from her position, and left them crumpled next to her.

She moved to straddle him, crotch above Rick’s. Her back arched as she pushed down on to him, fingernails gripping into the vests protruding pockets. They both moaned, although trying to stifle the sound as much as they could.

As she went down onto him, Harley moved up at points, driving both of them crazy until he was fully inside of her.

Harley looked as though remarks wanted to leave her mouth, but instead she bit her lower lip, eyes falling onto Rick who intensely watched all her movements.

Pulling up, Rick jerked upwards, as Harley nearly falls forward. However, seeming to like the idea, she leant forward until they were chest to chest and her lips covered Rick’s.

Their kiss mainly failed as Harley pushed back down, the two rocking against each other. Their sounds were muffled against each other’s mouths as they continued. It wasn’t long until Rick was climaxing silently, Harley following suit as she muffled her own sounds by biting into the bulletproof vest.

Both regaining their breath, Harley stayed with Rick inside herself. Their eyes met for a moment as they two kissed. It was chaste, but straight after Harley removed herself whilst picking up her hot pants.

A loud knock at the door had Rick’s heart racing as he sat up quickly, making himself light headed. Thankfully, the door didn’t open.

“10 minutes and we leave.”

Lying back down, Rick knew he had a lucky escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, hope you liked!  
> Also, not sure how long the next two chapter will take since I have no idea what to write - anyone got any ideas for Floyd and Rick, and the final free-for-all (so the five and Rick), please, please send ideas!! I am sure there is something you would love to see *Eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Chapter Title: Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis


End file.
